


Error 404

by brigantii



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, this is just a quick fic that I found when cleaning out my laptop. I've beta'd it a little, and I do plan on continuing it. </p><p>This fic is set directly after the episode The Doctor’s Wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error 404

“Can we lose the bunk beds, though?” asked Rory.

“What? What? Bunk beds are cool. It’s like a bed, _with_ a ladder!”

“Doctor…” Amy threatened.

“Oh, alright, fine,” the Doctor said, disgusted by their utter lack of appreciation for cool things. “It’s the 18th door on the left, down the corridor,” he told them.

The Doctor went back to fixing the time rotor, and Amy and Rory left the console room.

A few minutes later, Amy came back into the console room, looking distinctly disgruntled.

“Doctor, we went down the hall, but there…” Amy stopped. “Are you even listening to me?!”

“What? Oh, wait, no, I was listening!”

Amy glared at him for a second.

“I was _saying_ , we went down the hall, but there was only the one door. Rory seems to think that the TARDIS hasn’t updated the rooms yet, but I-“

“No, no,  _no_ , there’s an instant installment for rooms and furniture, it came with the family pack,” the Doctor muttered. He had gone back to fiddling with the TARDIS parts, hoping to spark a voice.

“Hang on,” he said, looking up from the parts for the first time in the entire conversation. “Where’s Rory?”

“He’s right behind me,” she said disapprovingly.

“No, he’s not.”

“Yes, he-” Amy turned around. No Rory. “Well, he was right behind me. He must have gone back to wait in the hall.”

“Yes, he must’ve. Anyway, try the door. It should open up to the hallway. Sometimes, the TARDIS glitches when she re-writes the bedrooms,” the Doctor suggested. “Must’ve just added an extra corridor, didn’t you, dear?”

The Doctor patted the console lovingly with his space wrench (which King Aad the 91st had given him after the Doctor saved Space Netherlands from incineration in the year of our lord, 3054). The space wrench changed colour according to how broken an object happened to be. He was very proud.

Amy rolled her eyes and set off down the corridor again.

  
It had been 2 hours and 3 minutes and 46 seconds since Amy last left the console room.

The Doctor fit the “ _Ne’er Overheat_ ” engine fan back underneath the console. “That should do it,” he muttered to himself. “Now, maybe for a Jammy Dodger…”

_Mmm, Jammy Dodgers, ooh, bananas, fish fingers and custard, maybe Rose liked Jammy Do- oh, wait, no, best not think about that, no… mmm, tea, in the hotel, monsters! They tried the doors, tutting, Rory with a chair leg! hah, and lots of doors, dozens of them, hundreds of them, simply oodles of them… hang on…_

“Where’s Amy?” The Doctor said this bit out loud. “Nah, I bet she’s fine,” he assured himself. “She probably found Rory and they’re probably…eww.”

The Doctor jumped up from his seat on the floor, greatly uncomfortable because of the sudden image that had popped into his mind, dusted off his pants, and hopped out the TARDIS door for a quick jaunt around New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York.

  
He’d be back later.


End file.
